dzieje_kosmosufandomcom-20200213-history
Terrańczycy
Terrańczycy - mieszkańcy planety Terra, zwaną 8. Ziemią. WYGLĄD I CHARAKTER Terrańczycy postawą są zawsze tacy sami, jednakże, gdy przyjrzeć się im bliżej - każdy różni się detalami. Małe brązowe przebarwienia, różne umiejscowienia nosów i oczu, czyni Terrańczyków bardzo zróżnicowaną rasą, która stanowi wielką zagadkę nawet dla Ras Mistycznych. Posiadają zazwyczaj szczupłą i wyprostowaną postawę, dwie ręce, dwie nogi, które zginają się w jednym miejscu każda. Ich wygląd zmienia się z wiekiem: gdy przedstawiciel jest stary, zazwyczaj kurczy się, na jego ciele pojawiają się zmarszczki, a on sam niezdolny jest do prawidłowego funkcjonowania. Ogółem nie są zbyt inteligentni i zamiast skupić się na poznawaniu Wszechświatów (i ewentualnych podbojów, niczym dalecy pobratymcy Alinorzy), walczą między sobą. Jest to dowód na to, że nie grzeszą inteligencją. Ponadto mimo to uważają, że są jedyną inteligentną rasą we Wszechświecie, Świecie, Orbie ... warto dodać, że zamiast (jak większość ras) być wszyscy dobrzy, albo wszyscy źli, są różni (i to powoduje u nich wojny). Jednakże nie wiadomo czemu, jednakże akurat Terrańczycy zostali Rasą Wybraną (rasą, na której planetę Swego Syna postanowił zesłać Bóg). ROZBUDOWANIE TECHNOLOGICZNE Technologia na 8. Ziemi jest dość zacofana, jednakże istnieją rasy, które posiadają słabszą. Niektóre terrańskie klany (przez nich zwane krajami) nie posiadają nawet bieżącej wody (lub substancji zastępującej ją). Mniejszość zaś klanów posiada rozbudowanie technologiczne na poziomie godnym najmniejszej uwagi. Co ciekawe, klany te są bogate dlatego, że popełniały zbrodnie na wojnach (m.in. klan Rosja). Mimo to Terrańczycy uważają swoją technologię za najlepszą. Oczywiście dlatego, iż uważają się za jedyną rasę w Orbie. ROZBUDOWANIE MILITARNE Terrańczycy nie dysponują także dość potężnymi broniami. Mimo, że wynaleźli już pistolety i karabiny (nawet przypominające P800), to nie posiadają one potężnej siły, tak jak inne ich "wynalazki". W bój prowadzą w większości zwykłych piechurów, posiadających nie więcej, niż 1 karabin i 5+ granatów. Ich machiny wojenne stanowią czołgi, posiadające dość dużą siłę uderzeniową, pojazdy powietrzne, które zdolne są do bombardowania nieprzyjaciela (także nie aż tak słabego), oraz różnego rodzaju statki wodne, zdolne do ataków z pod powierzchni wody. Jednakże mimo, iż brzmi to dość dobrze, nie poradziliby sobie najprawdopodobniej z wieloma rasami. ZNAJOMOŚĆ MAGII Terrańczycy w ogóle nie znają magii. Co więcej, niektórzy uważają wiarę w magię za bycie dziecinnym, a inni nawet za grzech. Są jednak pojedynczy przedstawiciele gatunku, którzy wierzą magię i swe magiczne talenty (których nie ma). Mimo to, ludzie są, według niektórych uczonych z wielu planet, zdolni do telekinezy, czyli przemieszczania umysłem przedmiotów. Istnieje czar, który pozwala na telekinezę, lecz "pożera" on manę. Ludzie natomiast many nie posiadają, więc czar u nich jest darmowy (a poza tym, telekineza to ich wrodzona umiejętność). ŚMIESZNE FAKTY NA TEMAT RASY * Według Terrańczyków śmieszne jest, gdy ktoś opowiada o kosmitach. Inne rasy zaś śmieją się z Terrańczków. * Terrańczycy walczą między sobą cały czas. To jedna z najdłużej trwających wojen domowych w 8. Świecie. * Terrańczycy posługują się dziwnymi skrótami, których znaczenia najczęściej nie znają, na przykład YOLO. Warto wspomnieć, iż Yolo to ksywka wielkiego barona narkotykowego z Quendarii. * Przeciętny Terrańczyk śmieje się z tego wpisu, i mówi: "Haha! Jakieś dziecko to napisało, gó**o prawda, lepiej sprawdzę fejsa!" HISTORIA Historia Terrańczyków powiązana jest z Świętą Księgą, czyli Biblią. To właśnie 8-Ziemianie są rasą, którą Bóg stworzył na swoje podobieństwo, a nie na przykład potężni Furianie. Dlatego też trzeba mieć, choćby mały, respekt do Terrańczyków. Bóg dwóch przedstawicieli gatunku stworzył w Raju, lecz gdy złamali obietnicę Wysłał ich na Terrę. Dalej osiedlali się tam, i tak dalej. Oczywiście Stwórca stworzył potem więcej przedstawicieli, by gatunek mógł przetrwać.